David Moyes
| cityofbirth = Bearsden | countryofbirth = Scotland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Centre-back | currentclub = West Ham United (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1978 1978–1980 | youthclubs = ÍBV Vestmannaeyjar Drumchapel Amateurs | years = 1980–1983 1983–1985 1985–1987 1987–1990 1990–1993 1993 1993–1999 Total | clubs = Celtic Cambridge United Bristol City Shrewsbury Town Dunfermline Athletic Hamilton Academical Preston North End | caps(goals) = 24 (0) 79 (1) 83 (6) 96 (11) 105 (13) 5 (0) 143 (15) 535 (46) | nationalyears = 1980 | nationalteam = Scotland U18 | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 1998–2002 2002–2013 2013–2014 2014-2015 2016–2017 2017–2018 2019– | managerclubs = Preston North End Everton Manchester United Real Sociedad Sunderland West Ham United West Ham United }} David William Moyes (born 25 April 1963) is a Scottish professional football coach and former player. He is currently the manager of Premier League club West Ham United. He was previously the manager of Preston North End, Everton, Manchester United, La Liga club Real Sociedad and Sunderland. Moyes was the 2003, 2005 and 2009 League Managers Association Manager of the Year. He is also on the committee for the League Managers Association in an executive capacity. Moyes made over 540 league appearances as a centre-half in a playing career that began with Celtic, where he won a championship medal. He then played for Cambridge United, Bristol City, Shrewsbury Town and Dunfermline Athletic before ending his playing career with Preston North End. He became a coach at Preston, working his way up to assistant manager before eventually taking over as manager in 1998, his first managerial position. Moyes led Preston to the Division Two title in 1999–2000 and the Division One play-off final the following season. Moyes became manager of Everton in March 2002 and under him the club qualified for the third qualifying round for the UEFA Champions League in 2005 and reached the 2009 FA Cup Final. Upon reaching his 10th anniversary at the club Moyes received praise from many fellow managers including Sir Alex Ferguson, Arsène Wenger and Kenny Dalglish for his achievements at Everton. His service to Everton was also praised in Parliament by Steve Rotheram MP. He succeeded Sir Alex Ferguson as manager of Manchester United, but was sacked after 10 months, and subsequently spent 364 days at Real Sociedad in La Liga until he was sacked. In July 2016, Moyes replaced Sam Allardyce as manager of Sunderland. Honours Player ;Celtic *Scottish League Premier Division: 1981–82 ;Bristol City *Associate Members' Cup: 1986 ;Preston North End *Football League Third Division: 1995–96 Manager ;Preston North End *Football League Second Division: 1999–2000 ;Manchester United *FA Community Shield: 2013 Individual *LMA Manager of the Year: 2002–03, 2004–05, 2008–09 *Premier League Manager of the Month: November 2002, September 2004, January 2006, February 2008, February 2009, January 2010, March 2010, October 2010, September 2012, March 2013 External links * *David Moyes profile at the League Managers Association *David Moyes profile at the League Managers Association *David Moyes profile at EvertonFC.com Category:Scottish Coaches Category:Retired Players Moyes Category:Celtic F.C. players Category:Cambridge United F.C. players Category:Bristol City F.C. players Category:Shrewsbury Town F.C. players Category:Dunfermline Athletic F.C. players Category:Hamilton Academical F.C. players Category:Preston North End F.C. players Category:Preston North End F.C. managers Category:Everton F.C. managers Category:Manchester United F.C. managers Category:Sunderland A.F.C. managers Category:West Ham United F.C. managers Category:Players Category:Scottish players Category:Living people Category:1963 births